Picking Up the Pieces
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Continuation of "Too Late"


Please review and tell me what you think and if i shoud continue....  
  
my email is incognito0686@yahoo.com  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This song is "Paper Pieces" by Michelle Branch. I didn't write the story like a song fic, but I found this song and it seemed appropriate for the story line so I decided to just put it in.  
  
I do not own any of the characters from ER.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Called your name today  
But no one answers any more  
You turned and ran away  
Like someone came  
And locked the door  
Paper pieces  
Lyin' on the floor  
I fall to pieces now  
The coffee's black  
And my heart is sore  
  
Pick me up  
Tape me together  
Dadadadada  
Like paper pieces on the floor  
  
Since you left that day  
I've realised my mind's  
Made up on you  
My heart is capsized and  
I don't know  
What I'm gonna do  
  
Pick me up  
Tape me together  
Dadadadada  
Like paper pieces on the floor  
  
Pick me up  
Tape me together  
Dadadadada  
Like paper pieces on the floor  
Paper pieces on the floor  
  
And I call out to you  
Oh, but you turn  
Yes you turn away  
  
Called you name today  
But no one answers any more  
  
Weeks passed. Abby remained restless. Carter tried to keep her happy, but nothing worked. He would wake up in the middle of the night and find her sitting somewhere crying. Everyone at the hospital tried not to do anything that would make her upset, but though they tried, Abby was still relentless. Carter did keep a close watch on her, however, to make sure she didn't get herself into trouble or start drinking again. So not only was Abby not sleeping, Carter wasn't either. As more days went by, Carter tried to get her to open up to him, but this always brought on the same argument. Finally one morning, Abby couldn't take his fussing anymore.  
  
"John, just leave me alone. You're not my mother. You don't need to take care of me all the time."  
  
"Abby, please. I can see what you're doing to yourself. Who else is going to take care of you? You can't even take care of yourself."  
  
"Please, Carter, just leave me alone. You don't know what I'm going through."  
  
"Like hell. You think you're the only one going through this? You think I don't care. God, how can you be so insensitive. I love you, but I can't deal with this." With that, Carter stomped out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"God, that man is such an ass sometimes." Abby thought to herself as she watched him leave. Then she realized that he was right. She wasn't taking care of herself. She had let herself become nothing. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was repulsed by what she saw. She sat down on the toilet and started to sob again. As she began to hyperventilate she thought of John. She loved him more than anything, and she had just let him walk away. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the walk around phone.   
  
"Hello?" She sighed as she heard his voice answer.   
  
"I shouldn't have said it."   
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No it's not. I am a horribly insensitive person."  
  
"Come on, I was just upset. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Where are you?" Abby asked.  
  
"Right here." John said as Abby watched her front door open and Carter come through it. "I just got in my car. I sat there. I kept thinking of you and I never even started the engine. I just want to be with you Abby."  
  
"I want to be with you too, John. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." And with that he leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms wrap around her also. They just stood there and held each other for several moments. Abby started to take off her shit.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Carter asked, even though there was a silent understanding that it was definitely the right time. Abby answered him by kissing him again and started to unbutton his shirt as he placed kisses softly on her neck.   
  
Several hours later, Carter and Abby were lying in bed. Abby was laying on her side and Carter had his head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to us?" Abby said, more speaking her thoughts than asking a question.  
  
"We're being tested. Now we just need to pick up the pieces and start again." Carter responded after a couple of seconds. "We'll get through it Abby. We'll pick up the pieces."  
  
  



End file.
